


what do you want

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: A wedding.This was my original fic for @a-blog-of-hamilton-and-writing but since this turned into a major angst fest, and she asked for fluff, have both.





	

Phillip stood in the front of the church, head spinning. He knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink before the ceremony. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. 

He looked around and saw hundreds of eyes upon him. He turned around, trying to escape the stares, but instead came face-to-face with you. His mind was blank. The last thing he remembered was the pastor saying 'If anyone has reason why this union should not be, speak now or forever hold your peace.' And then he was there. Center-stage. 

"Phillip, what are you doing?" You hissed at him. You couldn't imagine why he would be acting out like this, now of all times. He hadn't even been invited to the ceremony. How? 

"(Y/N)." Phillip slurred slightly before shaking his head, trying to clear it. He tried again. "(Y/N), don't do this. Don't marry this, this fool!" 

Your fiance gasped, outraged. You placed a calming hand on his chest and he immediately backed down. 

"See? He can't even stand up for himself! How can you love such a spineless twit?" More gasps were heard from the room behind him, people starting to murmur. But he couldn't think of that now. He couldn't think of anything except you. 

"Run away with me." Your eyes widened, softened. And immediately hardened at him. 

"Run away with you?" You took a step toward him. "Run away with you? Now? In the middle of my wedding?" 

Phillip nodded eagerly, not thinking about context clues in a time like this, as fuzzy as his brain was. 

SLAP. 

Your hand shot out and connected with the side of his face. Phillip looked up at you, confusion marring his perfectly tanned and freckled face. 

"How DARE you ask me to run away with you now? Why not three years ago, when I honestly thought you were the love of my life, when I was ready to run away. How dare you come back to me now and throw my own words back in my face?" 

The entire church was silent. 

Phillip looked down at the ground, shame coloring his face as he heard your quiet sniffles start. 

"I was so in love with you," you whispered. 

Phillip looked back up at you, his eyes clouded with anguish and alcohol. 

"(Y/N), I was so young and stupid. I've loved you since the day I met you. I just didn't know how, how to tell you. I'm fluent in 5 languages. I've traveled the world. But I couldn't tell you how deeply my feelings for you went. I couldn't go far enough to get you out of my mind. I loved you then and I love you now." 

The silence stretched on as he searched your eyes, looking for some sign, desperation clear in the way he held himself. He looked as if he wanted to run to you, snatch you up, and just run out the door with you. 

And that's exactly what he wanted to do. But something held him back. 

"I want-" 

It seemed as if the entire congregation was perched on the edge of their seats, breath held, waiting. Your fiance stood silently behind you, sending silent prayers to whatever deity was watching that he wouldn't be left at the altar. 

Your mother, standing in the wedding party as matron of honor, stared coldly at the man in front of you, wishing that he would have had the good sense to have loved you like you deserved to be loved. That he would have taken you up on your plea to run away together. She knew that you only got one love like that in a lifetime. 

Phillip's own mother, Eliza, was sitting a few pews back from the front row, face full of concern as she started edging toward the opening. She knew that this moment was the biggest moment of your lives. She had often wished for you to become her daughter-in-law, but she wasn't the type of mother to meddle in affairs of the heart that weren't hers. She had always waited for him to come to terms with his love for you. 

Your fiance's mother was seated in the front row, looking simultaneously pissed off and pleased. This would be yet another thing she could hold against you. Along with: Your hair was too long. Your mouth was too wide. You'll never be a proper little housewife. 

"What do you want, (Y/N)?" 

You realized you had been staring at Phillip, open-mouthed. Lost. Confused. Taken back to when you were 22 and broken hearted over the man standing before you. You had spent the next few years broken and alone, backpacking across the country to try and piece yourself back together. 

"I want you to leave." Your whispered words still managed to carry throughout the entire church. 

Phillip's face paled and he suddenly seemed much smaller. 

"If that's what you want. Just know, I will love you forever. You were my best friend and I fell in love with you. I ruined our friendship. And I'm sorry for that. And now, I'll leave. I'll leave." 

Phillip turned and walked down the aisle to the back of the room. When he reached the door, he turned back to you. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He slipped out the door, barely catching you saying "Can we continue please?" His heart broke and he disappeared into the streets before his mother burst through the door behind him. 

You never heard from him again and his mother never brought him up to you.


End file.
